


Glory of the Night

by magnusduh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Meetings, Glory Hole, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusduh/pseuds/magnusduh
Summary: Alec decided he needed some kind of fun and release too. The mix between horniness and the alcohol he had consumed made him stand up and begin to walk towards the room.Or the one where Alec and Magnus meet in a glory hole.





	Glory of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one shot that popped out on my mind suddenly.  
> I hope you like it!

Alec breathed in and tried to relax himself as entered to the dark room in the farthest corner of the club.

He still doubted of his decision, but when Underhill, his best friend, had abandoned him minutes ago to go fuck a cute brunette he had been dry humping for almost hour in the middle of the dance floor, Alec decided he needed some kind of fun and release too. So when Underhill suggested the glory hole stalls jokingly, the mix between horniness and the alcohol he had consumed made Alec stand up and begin to walk towards the room.

Closing the door, he sighed in relieve when he saw he was alone, he went to last stall. It had a black thin wall with a hole at the height of his crotch. He gulped, suddenly feeling a little nervous when he heard the door of the other side of the wall opening.

“Hello?” he said after a few seconds.

At first he didn’t get an answer but then, he heard steps walking to the stall where he was, on the other side of the thin wall.

“Hi” a soft, deep voice, responded.

Alec jumped in surprise when he got an answer.

“I’m- I just-“ Alec stuttered. “Sorry it’s my first time doing something like this” he admitted, fearing that the man on the other side would walk out after his confession.

“Oh, okay” he heard the other voice said. “It’s fine, I get why you are a little nervous.”

“I’m Alec” he said.

“Alec, as in short of Alexander?” the voice asked.

“Yes” normally he hated when people called him by his full name, but there was something in the way the other man said his name that made him love it instantly.

“I’m Magnus” the man, Magnus, said.

“A pleasure, Magnus.”

“I’m sure you will say that again after a few seconds” he heard Magnus said with a little smugness on his voice.

Alec’s body shivered in anticipation, his dick growing harder and harder on his pants.

“So… I just-“ Alec began to open his zipper, his dick now totally hard. He pulled down his pants and boxers just below his heavy balls.

“Through the hole, yes” Magnus said. Alec heard a low thud on the floor. _Oh God, Magnus was already on his knees, waiting to suck his dick._

“Okay” Alec whispered. He took his dick with his right hand and guide it trough the hole on the wall. When he was halfway in, he heard Magnus gasp.

“Fuck, you are thick” then a wet tongue on the crown of his dick made his hips stutter and put the rest of his dick inside the hole.

“Jesus” he moaned when he felt Magnus kiss the tip of his dick, his tongue focusing on the slit, licking the precum leaking there.

“You are big too” Magnus said, his hand stroking Alec’s dick slowly. “Are you clean?” Magnus asked, his lips caressing the underside of his dick.

“Y-Yes…” Alec managed to say. “Why?”

“Because I love to swallow” Magnus said before engulfing all of Alec’s dick inside his mouth, his tongue licking every bit of him.

Alec barely had any time to register Magnus’ words before he felt his cockhead inside Magnus’ throat.

“Holy- wow” he moaned loudly, his hands planted flat on the wall, grounding him. “Your throat, fuck.”

He felt Magnus humming around his dick, appreciating his compliments. Magnus started to suck him in a fast pace, every time he managed to deepthroat Alec with ease.

“Shit, you are good at that” Alec muttered when Magnus went deep on his dick again, after teasing the vein on the underside of his dick for a few seconds, until he was trembling.

Alec knew for a fact he was above average when it came to the size of his dick, so feeling Magnus throat and lips on the base of his dick was impressive. The man really knew how to suck a dick.

He felt then how Magnus had stopped his wonderful deepthroat abilities just to focus on the tip of his dick again, his tongue lapping and licking at his slit and frenulum, his two hands massaging Alec’s dick.

“F-Fuck!” Alec grunted, he couldn’t help but push his hips forward, frustrated that Magnus wouldn’t go deeper. He heard Magnus moan around his dick when he did so, after a few seconds he repeated the motion, earning himself another moan around his dick, the vibrations doing wonders on him.

He whimpered in frustration when Magnus’ hot, wet mouth left his dick with a loud pop.

“Fuck my mouth, Alexander” Magnus said, his voice sounded wrecked for all the work his throat had been making on Alec’s dick.

“A-Are you su-sure?” Alec asked between breaths, moaning in pleasure when Magnus licked his erection from the tip to the very base of his dick.

“Yes” Magnus said, despair clear on his voice. “I want you to fuck my mouth with your gorgeous dick. Please, Alexander, fuck my hot mouth, I want to swallow your cum, please.”

“Jesus, Magnus” Alec mumbled, feeling all the blood leaving his brain and going to his dick. “Yes, I’ll fuck your mouth.”

“Great” he heard Magnus celebrate.

With Magnus total permission to lose himself in his mouth, the next time Alec felt his lips sealing on the head of his dick, he just pushed his hips forward until his dick was inside Magnus’ talented mouth and his hipbones collided against the wall.

“Holy shit” he groaned, fucking Magnus’ mouth fast and hard, knowing the other man was enjoying the punishing rhythm he was setting, he could feel Magnus’ breath every time he want balls deep on his mouth, his nose touching the trimmed head on the base of his dick.

He kept fucking his mouth until he lost track of time, his hands still on the wall, giving him now more leverage to push himself inside that wonderful mouth. They kept going like that, Magnus taking a couple of breathes every few minutes before he went to fulfill his task again, and every time Alec felt Magnus lips on him again, he fucked his mouth again with the same eagerness.

Magnus was humming constantly now around his dick bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He wanted to grab Magnus hair, pulling it slightly as he guided the man on his knees. He couldn’t have that at the moment though, so instead he scratched the wall with his short nails. His toes curling inside his shoes. He felt himself approaching his orgasm.

“Cl-Close” he warned Magnus, his forehead now resting against the wall, eyes closed.

He heard Magnus moan with hunger, his mouth engulfing Alec’s erection, but this time Magnus didn’t move, he let the muscles on his throat work around Alec’s dick.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Alec groaned loudly, his balls tightening when he felt Magnus swallow around him, bringing him an exquisite pleasure all over his body.

“I’m co- I’m coming, holy fuck!” he screamed when Magnus swallowed again, his dick twitching inside his mouth and releasing his seed, hot and plentiful. He felt how Magnus kept swallowing around him, drinking all of it.

Alec threw his head back, his chest raising unevenly as he tried to regain his breath, Magnus’ hot mouth still working around him, his tongue licking his member and lips still sealed on his dick.

Magnus kept licking and sucking until it was too much for Alec and he had to pull his dick out of Magnus’ mouth, his whole body still trembling with the aftershocks of his amazing orgasm and oversensivity. Slowly, he stepped back and took his cock out of the hole, now soft and totally clean.

Holy shit. Magnus really licked him clean.

“Wow, that was the best blowjob I’ve ever had” Alec admitted as he tucked himself back on his pants.

He heard Magnus chuckle a little.

“Thanks, Alexander” Magnus said. “You tasted so good, your cock was delicious.”

“Thanks, I guess” Alec laughed slightly.

“Well, this was a lovely meeting, but I have to go” Magnus said on the other side of the wall, his voice sounding slightly doubtful, like he didn’t want to leave at all.

“Wait!” Alec said without thinking. “Please, let’s meet. I want to see you, I want to know what you look like.”

For almost a minute, Alec didn’t receive an answer, he started to fear Magnus had rejected him when he heard him talk again.

“Okay” Magnus said. “Go to the bar and order me an apple martini. I’ll join you in five minutes.”

“Perfect” Alec celebrated with a big smile.

* * *

 

Five minutes later, just as he was taking the first sip of his beer to calm his nerves, he felt a hand taping on his shoulder.

“You must be Alexander” he heard a voice say.

He turned around in excitement.

“Magnus” he breathed. “You really came.”

Alec looked Magnus from top to bottom. The man was gorgeous, he was wearing tight, extravagant cloths, his nails painted in navy and his beautiful face looked even more dazzling thanks to the eyeliner and dark eye shadow he was wearing.

“Of course” Magnus winked at him, sitting on the place next to him. He looked at him and Alec couldn’t help but notice Magnus was just as nervous as he was.

Alec smiled at him and offered him the martini, he didn’t know why but he was certain that night with Magnus was only the first one of many they would share together.


End file.
